My love is in you
by Slade0818
Summary: Watch as Ginny and harry fall in love or will they with Dean i the way. Will they'll love be strong enough to with hold all of these obstacles or will they break apart?
1. Chapter 1

I am not J.K Rowling i do not own these characters.

My love is in you

Ginny's POV

It was my 5th year at Hogwarts.

Dean and i have been getting pretty

serious but i can just help and

Think of Harry potter the boy i fell

In love with at the simple age of 12.

The boy that will look at me no more

than Ron's little sister."Ginny come down

dear Harry's here"mom shouted. And with that

I flew down the stairs i missed the the last

couple steps and flew into someone's arms.

I look up to see those beautiful eyes that i

get lost in."I'm sorry Harry" i said with

My face turning the color of my hair.

"It's ok i'm just happy you're ok"he said slightly

blushing.I got out of his arms as him and

Ron hugged. Hermione was suppose to get here

Tomorrow before we left to Hogwarts.

"Hey Ginny do you want to sit with us"Harry asked

looking at his shoes i could've sworn i saw him

blushing. Just then i felt a pair of arms wrap around my

waist it was Dean. "Come on Ginny i found us a

seat ". Before i could say anything he pulled me

away from Harry . As soon as we got in he kissed me

I tried to pull stop him but it was too late. After that it was

extremely awkward mostly because i didn't kiss him back.

And now we arrive to Hogwarts.

 **Thank you for reading my review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

As soon as we got out of the train

I went looking for Harry and Ron and

Hermione. Poor Dean I always feel so

Bad when i ditch him for harry mostly

Because he gets jealous. I went to go

And change into my robes first and that's

Were i found them in the common

Room just relaxing. I could tell that Ron and

Hermione were arguing again. So as soon as

I got dress i sat down next to harry."Hey Gin

Do you want to go for a walk"he said a

Little shaky. All i could do was nod my head.

As we walked down to the lake we sat down

Next to a tree so it was shady. We just sat their

Until "GINNY WHAT ARE YOU DOING" i heard

Dean scream as he saw me and harry."I just

Took a walk with harry what is the big deal"i said

With anger building up in me." THE BIG DEAL

IS THAT YOU'RE MY GIRLFRIEND AND NOT HARRY'S

SO STOP TRYING TO ACT LIKE YOU ARE"Dean yelled

In my face i made harry get up and when we were about

To leave when Dean held onto my arm i tried to shake him

Off but i couldn't."Dean let go of me right now"i yelled instead

He picked me up and took me away from harry. "HARRY HELP

HELP DEAN LET GO OF ME YOU PSYCHOPATH!"i screamed

At the top of my lungs next thing i knew i see something running

Towards us "LET GO OF HER DEAN RIGHT NOW"Harry yelled.

Dean put me down but only to swing at Harry. "DEAN NO

PLEASE STOP" but he didnt him and harry got into a fight until

I set a spark into the stopped and pulled apart from

Fighthing. And with that i went running back to Hogwarts

Not turning back to whoever called my name. I looked

For the nearest empty room and i cried ad cried.

I heard someone use the ALOHOMORA spell on the

Door not willing to look up i feel a big pair of arms

Wrap around me i look up and see it's harry his

Nose bleeding."Harry you're bleeding"i said wiping the

Tear out of my eyes."I'm im so sorry but i was

Just trying to stop him from hurting you."he said

With concern in his eyes. He cupped my face with his

Hands. He looked at me slightly blushing "You're beautiful

You know"he said. I blushed and with that we kissed. **Leaving you with a cliffhanger. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

RECAP: He looked at me slightly blushing

"You're beautiful you know"Harry said.

I blushed and with that we kissed.

PRESENT DAY: It has been two days since me and

Harry have kissed me. I have been avoiding

Dean since that day to afraid to get near him.

I was on my way to potions when someone pulled me

Into the broom closet. I looked up to see a pair

Of puffy eyes looking into mine. I then realized it was

Dean . "Dean leave me alone i have to go to class"

I said kinda harsh."Ginny wait i shouldn't have

Gotten mad at you" dean said with his voice cracking

Trying to hold back his tears."Look Dean i think we just

Need some time apart."with that i left to potions.

"Late again i see Ms. Weasley" professor snape said.

"Sorry professor" I said quietly."You will be detention after

Dinner." he said coldly.

I arrived at Snape's office ready to waste another night

In detention. But then I saw him. "Ginny what are you doing in

detention."Harry said. "I got detention for being late to class"

"Well why were you late to class in the first place"he said seriously.

"I believe that is none off your bussines Harry" I said starting to

Get mad. "Well i don't see why you just can't tell me" he said

Kinda getting mad. "Well i don't see why you want to know

So much i am young lady i am old enough to take the consequences

Without someone breathing down my neck." i said practically yelling

At him. "Well maybe i am concerned because i care about you" he said

Yelling this time. Before i could say anything Professor Snape walked in.

"You will be cleaning the classroom and i hope their will be no problems

Will their. Good now get started i'll be back when you are done." and with that he left.

"I'll start on the shelves you do the desk"i said. We didn't talk until i ask

"Would you mean if I put on some music Hermione gave me a Ipod for

My birthday." he didnt respond so i took it as a yes. The first song that

Came on was human by a muggle singer. I started singing to it "Because

I'm only human and i bleed when i fall down because i'm only human"

"You have a beautiful voice you know" Harry said kinda shy. I blushed

"Thank you. I'm sorry for what happened i just don't see why you have

To know what's going on in my life if you don't even talk to me that much."

I said quietly. "Well maybe it's because i'm too shy to talk to you" he said.

I stood there i was shocked all i could say was "Why are you too talk to me."

My favorite song just came on it was "I'm yours".

I stood their looking at him not knowing what to say i saw him slowly

Getting up and walking towards me. "What song is this" he asked inches

Away from my face. "It's a song called i'm yours it's my favorite" i said in a whisper.

He looked me in the eyes and he kissed me with so much passion

It lasted until we needed air. "Ginny will you be my girlfriend" he asked blushing.

 **I love cliffhangers sorry! Please review!**


End file.
